


Pleasure Doing Business With You

by x_Lvnoma_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demons, F/M, Marking, Monsters, Power Dynamics, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lvnoma_x/pseuds/x_Lvnoma_x
Summary: After weeks of sexual frustration and curiosity, you decide to try and attract the Incubus named "Sigma" lurking around in your area. After multiple failed attempts, you're surprised to find he does indeed, eventually show up.





	Pleasure Doing Business With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet one. I'll be working on a non Sigma related fic after this one.

A displeased sigh. 

Such a sound would only be made from someone at the peak of boredom, the peak of disappointment. 

You pull the heavy blanket over your nude body and squish into the bed harder. 

It didn’t work. 

For so long you’ve wanted to fulfill your sexual desire and took upon the chance to attract an incubus named Sigma that has been in the area. All these other women it’s come to, but not you? Surely it would be attracted to someone who’s a virgin, so pure and perfect to defile, so full of a burning lust that can’t be quenched. 

Maybe a few more days of long, drawn out masturbating in the nude and it would come. Maybe for longer? Maybe if you left the window open and made some noise it would work. 

Frustrated, you turn over more so the blanket curls around your body, tempted to sleep. 

There you lay, still filled with a debated lust that made your body ache, trying to quickly fall asleep. 

The lust was stronger than exhaustion, it would take awhile. For god knows how long you lay still, fighting the urge to move around, still trying to wait for the sleepiness to wash over you and put you to sleep, but it never came. In fact, churning in your abdomen got worse. 

Way worse. 

Waves of pleasure slowly washed over you again, progressively getting worse as time passed. You squeezed your legs together, feeling yourself tighten up around nothing. Hot flashes forced you to throw the blanket off, sweat already coating your back. 

You felt like an animal in heat, and fought back the urge to writhe in it, but it kept getting worse. No matter what you did, it didn’t go away. You tried to ingore it, to go to sleep, but the heat rushed completely through your body violently and made you squirm under the intensity. 

You felt so disgusted to still feel this way, but had to get rid of it. The urge to relieve yourself seized your mind and forced your hand down to your dripping cunt and slid a finger in, eliciting a stuttered moan. What you were feeling was so intense, unnaturally intense. Just a few minutes ago you were fine. So why? 

“So cute for me..” A voice low and seductive said. 

You felt your heart drop and shock sweep over you. 

A hand with sharp black nails, almost like claws cupped over your mouth, the other snaking around your waist. 

“Don’t fret, I know you’ve been expecting me..” The voice said into your ear, so husky and laced with lust. The hand on your waist snaked over your naked body, leaving marks as the nails dug into your skin and drew blood. “So good for me, touching yourself like this for days to get me to come to you?” You felt fingers glide over your soft nipples and play with them, causing little tingles of pleasure. 

The hand on your mouth squeezed tighter as you moaned against the fingers, feeling the hand move down to your sweaty thighs and plunge a finger into your wet heat. 

“All riled up like this, all for me? Filthy.” Sigma cooed. 

Two thick fingers pumped in and out of your heat, almost hurting because of the claws, your body jolting around the incubus. The mass of muscle that was this monster’s chest pressed tightly to your back, holding you firmly against his body as he violated you. 

His finger plunged into your mouth, the hand working on your pussy pumping rougher, moving them harder each time you clenched around them. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, little human?” He hissed, chuckling when you replied with a strangled moan. 

You were so weak against him, your body felt so drained of energy, replaced with a need to be pleased as much as possible and for as long as your trembling body could allow. Your legs quivered, your lips sputtering around the monster’s fingers as you came hard, the waves of bliss progressively washing over you until he rode you out on his hand. 

“You were the one desiring me, no? You’ll see this through to the end.” The incubus demanded, shoving the slick coated fingers into your mouth, watching you suck it off until he was happy. 

“Good girl.” 

His breath fanned against your neck, your muscles tensing when you felt his sharp teeth slide over your skin and plunge into the flesh. Your small cries fueled him to leave more hickies, sucking against the sensitive flesh that was a human’s. He dragged his long hot tongue over your wounds, savoring the flavor of you sweat mixed with the sweet, irony blood. 

So delicious, so small and weak.

You had no idea how arousing it was for him, someone so frail and lustful, all for him, practically worshipping in his existence for days to come. And now you’re here, falling apart in his lap, so willingly wanting to submit even if he came to you without knowing preemptively. So happy to let this demon take you, so foolish. 

You yelped, feeling him grind his massive erection into your back, digging his claws into your thighs as he lifted them up in his lap. Now that your face was free of his strong grip, you wanted to look to see what this incubus really looked like. 

Surely it would look different for every woman this monster came to, feeding off their fantasies and shaping to whatever they most desired in a man. 

Through clouded eyes and half closed lids, you could see an older man, strong jawline and hair greying, face twisted into a lustful grin. Two crimson horns poked out of his head, piercing red eyes staring back into yours. 

Oh how easily this monster fulfilled everything you ever wanted. 

His arms were built like the rest of him, the muscles in his body rippled as he moved. It was mesmerizing to watch his arms pry you open so easily, obeying completely under his will. 

He dragged his stiff dripping cock out of his pants and stuffed it into your needy pussy, feeling you clench around him as he hilted and began pumping into you. His thrusts were strong and steady, ramming as deep into you as possible each time. His phallid was massive, and for a while it hurt. 

You yelped, feeling something long and wet glide over your clit, and another over your breasts. 

His breath fanned against your neck, hot and rapid while he fucked into you. Each thrust brought your aching hips to his, weak each time as he moved. He groaned into your ear, forcing a quiet meal in response. You felt so out of energy, relying solely on Sigma to hold you up and keep you going as he used you like his own little fleshlight. 

Yes, you were the perfect respiratory for his seed. 

He wrapped a hand around your neck and held tight. Almost choking you as he drilled into your g-spot, feeling the heavy slick drip down your shaky legs. 

“Is this what you wanted, was is worth it?” He hissed seductively, feeling your pussy lips quiver around him as you neared your second orgasm. You were so drained, exhausted and on the verge of passing out. Most of the time your eyes were either shut or half lidded. 

Your moans and squeals were like music to his heart, each one making his cock twitch inside you and drill harder into your womb. He wanted to every bit of energy out of you, and enjoy it. 

With a few more sloppy pumps, you came around him, mewling quietly as you felt every drop pour down your legs. 

Sigma gave your pussy a few more thrusts before he hilted and froze, plastering your insides with his hot seed. 

He let your body slump against his, completely devoid of any vigor and left you against the bed. 

In an instant, he was gone, leaving you in your mess to feed off another foolish human. 

Art by me @Ladylunoma


End file.
